


Carry On Countdown Day 1

by Basilgrimbitch



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown Day 1, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, this is kinda trash and definitely too short but??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basilgrimbitch/pseuds/Basilgrimbitch
Summary: The sun is shining right onto his face through the blinds he forgot to shut last night. But I don’t mind. I don’t mind anything when we’re like this.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 20





	Carry On Countdown Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> I actually hate this. but i told myself i'd be so prepared and then i WAS NOT. so um i hope you don't hate this?!
> 
> it was originally supposed to be like the morning after the first night Baz spends at Simon's but i didnt get time so now you get this.

BAZ

The sun is shining right onto his face through the blinds he forgot to shut last night. But I don’t mind. I don’t mind anything when we’re like this. Him sprawled across the bed, legs intertwined, curls spread across our pillows. Crowley, I can’t believe this. I finally get to wake up next to Simon Snow. I didn’t think I’d ever have this.

He’s starting to shift, and I’m scared for a second; what if he freaks out, what if he asks me to leave? But then he’s smiling and squinting at me, all a bit too lazy, a bit too Simon. Merlin and Morgana, I love him.

He pulls me over him, and I think he’s going to kiss me, but he just croaks out, “so sunny,” he’s using me to shield him from the sun and I can’t help but think I would protect him from anything. He reaches to touch my hair, but I grab his hand and kiss it. Because he makes me soft.

“And whose fault is that?”

“Yours,” he says with a smile, very proud of his response, “you’re just too pretty to be left in bed all alone, even just to shut the blinds.” And then I kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr too, under the same username @basilgrimbitch :)


End file.
